


Sugar in Shoes

by Missy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Traditions, Traditions, cultural clashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Phillip doesn't ask too many questions.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Sugar in Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).



Phillip doesn’t ask why Aurora leaves out candy in shoes every Yule. He thinks about asking the fairies but no, some mysteries must stay hidden in a safe place.

He’d asked Aurora why she habitually threw salt over her shoulder while making a vow. Why she refused to step through a fairy circle when they came across them while riding. Why she was so adamant about why certain things must stay the way they were, in apple pie order, else someone notice something was wrong and curse them for eternity.

He had witnessed magic. He believed her. And adored her.


End file.
